The present invention relates to fishing boxes, and more particularly to a portable fishing box with detachable casings.
When going fishing in an outdoor environment, it is necessary to bring along fishing gear including a multitude of elements: one or more fishing rods equipped with fly reels or spinning reels, fishhooks, artificial flies, spinners, terminal tackles, lures, fish knives, disgorgers, and a landing net being among the conventional equipment. There exist fishing boxes used to carry the smaller items such as the tackles and the spinners, but the whole equipment remains cumbersome in that a number of different elements need to be manually carried.
The present invention relates to a fishing box for carrying fishing gear and defining a longitudinal axis, comprising:
a main elongated container; and
at least a first casing releasably attachable to said main container.
Preferably, said fishing box further comprises an elongated handle extending along a substantial portion of the length of said fishing box and allowing said fishing box to be carried by said handle approximately at the longitudinal position of the center of gravity of said fishing box notwithstanding most longitudinal weight repartitions within said fishing box.
Preferably, said handle comprises a hollow tubular body for releasable engagement therein of the shaft of a landing net.
Preferably, said fishing box further comprises a second casing releasably attachable to said main container.
Preferably, said main elongated container comprises a thicker first end portion and a thinner extension defining a single inner compartment and a shoulder on said thicker first end portion adjacent said thinner extension, said first casing being releasably attachable onto said container thinner extension and abutting against said shoulder, and said second casing being releasably attachable onto said container thinner extension coextensively with said first casing and abutting thereagainst.
Preferably, said thinner extension comprises first tracks and said first and second casings comprise second tracks complementarily engageable with said first tracks, for stable engagement of said first and second casings onto said container thinner extension.
Preferably, said container thinner extension comprises a thinner first intermediate portion integrally attached to and coextensive with said thicker first end portion, and a thinner second end portion releasably attachable with and coextensive to said intermediate portion.
Preferably, said fishing box has a uniform thickness when said first and second casings are releasably attached onto said container thinner extension, said first casing abuts against said shoulder and said second casing abuts against said first casing.
Preferably, said fishing box further comprises support legs releasably engageable onto said fishing box for supporting said fishing box spacedly over ground, wherein said fishing box defines a flat top working surface formed by said container thicker first end portion and by said first and second casings.
The present invention further relates to a fishing box assembly defining a longitudinal axis and comprising:
a number of box compartments for storing fishing gear therein; and
releasable attachment means, for releasably attaching said number of box compartments to one another to form an integral fishing box assembly.
Preferably, said fishing box assembly further comprises an elongated handle member longitudinally extending along a substantial portion of the length of said fishing box and allowing said fishing box to be carried by said handle approximately at the longitudinal position of the center of gravity of said fishing box notwithstanding most longitudinal weight repartitions within said fishing box.